1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game board, and more particularly to a game board to play a game similar to tennis.
2. Brief Review of the Prior Art
The present invention is an improvement over the tennis game board described in the Masatoshi Todokoro U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,785. This U.S. Patent in turn is based on the Japanese Utility Model publications set forth on page 1 of the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,785, which are listed as follows: Aug. 16, 1979 [JP] Japan No. 54/112569 [U] now 43353/1981 Aug. 16, 1979 [JP] Japan No. 54/112570 [U] now 43354/1981 Aug. 16, 1979 [JP] Japan No. 54/112571 [U] now 43355/1981 Aug. 16, 1979 [JP] Japan No. 54/112572 [U] now 24508/1987; also, Aug. 10, 1987 Japanese unexamined Utility Model Appln. No. 125577/1987 (not listed in this U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,785).
3. Summary of the Invention
Generally speaking, the present invention contemplates a tennis game board on which are racket-supporting bodies which may be shaped like little dolls holding tennis rackets. These bodies are reciprocally movable along each end of the base of the game board. The game board is provided with a ball delivery member which directly feeds the ball onto the board surface as if the ball was served by one of the racket-supporting bodies. After this, the ball on the surface of the game board is hit alternately by the opposedly disposed racket-supporting bodies, so that a game like tennis takes place.